One of the principal problems encountered in the search for novel and effective antineoplastic compounds is to provide compounds which are cytotoxic with respect to the neoplastic cells but which do not negatively affect other essential physiological functions of the system in which they are administered. It is desired, therefore, to provide compounds which will inhibit DNA replication but will not, at inhibitory concentrations, affect RNA or protein synthesis.